Tom and Jude Quincy: The first time
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Tommy and Judes first time. You don t have to read Tom and Jude Quincy to read this.


**I wrote this because you were probably dissapointed that I cut the first time in my story „Tom and Jude Quincy" short. I hope this makes up for it and I hope you like it!**

Tom sat in the studio watching Jude standing in the soundbooth singing her new song. His eyes went to his watch and he sighed as he saw the time. It just wouldn´t pass. He was planning this for a while now. He couldn´t remember the last time he was that nervous. He was feeling like a teenager again, like this would be his first time. In a way it was, it was the first time he made love, of course he loved Angie but even with her it was just sex. It was always hard, fast and rough it was never loving. His first time wasn´t loving either, he was too young he knew that. He was barely 14 not old enought to really love someone especially not the girl he fucked, because that what it was, fucking. But with Jude it would be different it would mean so much. He was the first time of more girls than he could count and he never cared wheter he hurt them or not. But for Jude, the girl he loved more than life, he wanted to make everything perfect.

Tom looked up as he saw Jude calling his name, she stared at him concerned and he smiled softly before he said into the mic.

"That was great girl!"

"Did you even listen?" She asked but she didn´t sound mad but concerned.

"Not really" He said and his eyes were pleading with her. She shook her head and came through the door. She stood in front of him and looked at him.

"You okay"

He nodded and told her to come over to him, she did and sat down on his lap. She noticed that he looked slightly nervous so she ran her hand through his hair which seemed to always calm him down.

"You are still coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah sure...Tom are you okay!?" He nodded and kissed her softly. He broke away and smiled softly as she wimphered.

"I´m perfect"

Tom opened the door and walked through Jude following him. Jude walked into the living room while Tom locked the door. He only locked it when she was with him, when she was staying the night. He didn´t care if someone broke in when he was alone but he didn´t want her in any danger.

He walked into the living room and saw Jude looking through his DVD´s. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So what do you want to watch?"

She showed him the DVD and he sighed as he saw what she picked.

"High School Musical" He said with a groan. She looked at him and he laughed and said.

"Fine but don´t dare to tell anyone I watched that movie more than once or better ever." Jude smiled, gave him the DVD and sat down on the couch. When prepared everything he walked over to her and sat down beside her pulling her as close to him as possible.

During the movie Tom thought about how this night would end. There were three options. First one: He would put to much pressure onto her and she would hate him. Second one: They were going to make love and be together forever. And third one: He would be too nervous to go through with it and she would leave in a few hours. They were dating now for six month and Tom´s been holding back. Everytime he kissed and thought it was getting out of hand he would stop. It was true that she spent a lot of nights at his place but they never did anything more than kissing. The reasons for that was he didn´t want to scare her because he knew she was a virgin. She never told him and he never asked wheter she slept with Spied or Jamie or even Shay but still he knew because somehow he would have felt it or something. Honestly had she not been a virgin he would´ve wanted her to loose her virginity to Spied or Jamie. Because even if Tom didn´t like it, he knew they both loved her. Had she lost it to Shay than he would´ve been devastated. Because he knew that Shay didn´t love, didn´t really care about her and Tom wanted her to experience it with someone who loves her and someone she can trust. But he won´t lie, he´s happy that he´s probably going to be the one.

Tom told Jude that he would be back and walked into his room. He pulled the candles out of from under his bed and placed them on both nightstands. The floor was already full of roses and he sighed as he looked around his room. Now or Never he thought before he heard Jude yell.

He walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Jude staring at him still sitting on the couch. He held out his hand and told her to come with him. They walked towards the bedroom but stopped in front of the door. He turned to her, cupped her face in his hands and reassured her that no matter what she wanted he wouldn´t be mad. He opened the door and they walked into the room. He smiled as he heard her soft gasp and aksed wheter this was for her or not.

"Only you " Tom wisphered. They kissed softly and Tommys tongue grazed over he lips asking for premission to enter. She opened her mouth and his tongue went into her mouth. She started to suck on it and he groaned as she broke away. Jude stared into his eyes and smiled as she saw the love in them. Her hands ran down his chest and he sighed, her hands went to his pants and she opened them slowly while he stared at them.

She walked backwards and sat down onto bed while he just stood there staring at her.

"Come here" Jude said softly and he walked over to her. She kissed him and he layed her down. He got on top of her and her legs instantly parted. He settled between them, still kissing her.

He broke away from the kiss and started to suck on her neck. Jude moaned and he could feel himself responding. After a while he stopped sucking on her neck and looked down at her. He moved his hands under her shirt slowly, still looking into her eyes. She nodded and he lifted the shirt over her head. He wanted to kiss her aigain but she pushed him away. He stared at her afraid that he had done something wrong but she just shook her head and gestured to his shirt.

He smirked and quickly removed it. Jude stared at him and he smiled as he saw the love and lust in her eyes. He kissed her again and her hands ran up and down his back. Her hands stopped at his butt and pushed him against her. Tom groaned as he felt his hardening member being pushed against her.

Tom broke away from the kiss then kissed down her throat over her collarbone and then he got to her still covered breasts. He cupped her left breast, looking up at her. Jude closed her eyes and moaned. Toms hand went behind her back and he quickly removed her bra. Judes eyes opened slowly as she felt him staring at her. He looked up at her face and saw that she blushed. He smiled and kissed her softly before he started to suck on her right breast while he grabbed the other one.

After a few minutes Jude was moaning. Tom broke away from her breasts and kissed down over her stomach to her pants. He opened them and quickly removed them, he threw them across the room and kneeled in front of her, staring at the godness in front of him. She blushed again then stared at the bulge in his pants. She got up and told him to lay down. He looked at her confused but did as he was told. He was lying on the bed and Jude straddled his hips. Tom groaned and Jude smiled. She kissed his mouth then went down to his chest. She licked, sucked and kissed on every inch of his chest before she went down to his pants. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open.

She sighed quickly pulling his pants over his hips before she lost her nerve. She removed them completely before she stared at his still clothed penis. She bent down and licked it, Tom groaned and suddenly she knew. She didn´t know how or why but suddenly she knew what he wanted, what would make him feel good. She removed his boxers and Toms eyes shot open. He stared at her and stopped her before she could go down on him. She looked into his eyes and he said.

"Hey you don´t have to do this" She smiled and ansered.

"I want this...I want to do this for you..." And with that she bend down and wrapped her fingers around his penis before she sucked the head into her mouth. Tom gasped and closed his eyes again. Jude took more into her mouth and ran her tongue up and down his length trying not to hurt him with her teeth. After a while Tommy stopped so he wouldn´t come into her mouth. He flipped them over and quickly removed her panties. His hand ran down her body and between her legs. Jude tensed slightly but relaxed when he said.

"Sshe everything´s ok"

He rubbed her clit a few times before he pushed a finger into her as slowly as possible not wanting to hurt her, after a while he added a second finger and she moaned. Tom started to worry as he felt how tight she was knowing that it would hurt probably a lot. He pulled out of her and then stared down at her.

He grabbed his penis and guided it to her opening, she wrapped her arms around him and he slipped into her as slowly as possible while I kissed her neck softly. Jude cried out and he wisphered.

"It´s ok...It´s gonna be ok" He slipped out a little then pushed in a little further. She cried out again. He pushed into her a little more til he couldn´t go any further. He stayed still and continued to kiss her neck trying to get her to relax.

After a while she wisphered his name and he looked into her eyes. She nodded and he pulled slowly out of her then entered her again. He went in and out of her slowly for a while before he started to thrust faster. Jude screamed but this time Tommy heard the pleasure.

Knowing that he was close and that he wanted her to come with him he moved his hand between their bodies and started to rub her clit. After a while he felt her clench around him and she screamed his name as she came. He groaned as felt himself come shooting his load into her.

He lay on top of her and she ran her fingers up and down his back while tears were running down her face. Tommy felt Jude shaking slightly so he looked up and his heart broke as he saw her crying.

"Hey what´s wrong?" He asked, afraid that he hurt her too much.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and smiled softly at him.

"No it was perfect...I love you so much!"

Tom smiled softly and kissed her tears away.

The end!


End file.
